Un garçon pas si farouche
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Remus Lupin avait toujours été un garçon discret. Trop discret. Il se sentait insignifiant et invisible mais une personne l'avait remarqué et voulait découvrir ce que cachait ce garçon. Bien sûr, vous avez tous deviné de qui il s'agit. ONE-SHOT. SB/RL


_Eh oui, c'est encore moi et un petit One-Shot qui étonnement est un Sirius/Remus ( moi ironique ? oui ). Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais accro à ses deux là. Bref encore un slash._

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à JKR qui a droit à tout mon respect pour avoir créé ces deux merveilleux hommes ( et avoir tué Bubus, mais ça c'est une autre histoire... par contre, elle aurait pu éviter de les trucider tous les deux )._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Remus Lupin avait toujours été un garçon discret. Trop discret. Depuis plus de six ans qu'il était élève à Poudlard, il n'avait lié de lien d'amitié avec aucun autre jeune. Ils préférait rester seul, ne s'immisçant que très rarement dans les conversations. Même dans son dortoir qu'il partageait avec trois autres garçons - James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow - il ne restait à l'écart et ne parlait pas.

Mais il faut dire que personne ne faisait d'effort pour qu'il se sente à l'aise. C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt mystérieux, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que les autres s'intéressaient à lui. Au contraire, ils préféraient rester loin de ce jeune homme trop bizarre, même pour un sorcier. En effet, quel adolescent préférerait rester plongé dans ses livres plutôt que jouer au Quidditch ou courir après les filles ?

Oh, et surtout, Remus était un loup-garou, mais ça tout le monde - à part les professeurs et l'infirmière, madame Pomfresh - l'ignorait. Heureusement pour lui, sinon, au lieu d'être tout simplement ignoré, il aurait été détesté. Quoiqu'il n'aurait pas eu l'impression de faire partie du décor…

C'était exactement comme ça qu'il se sentait : un élément du décor. Aussi inutile que le plus insignifiant des cailloux, aussi invisible qu'un brin d'herbe perdu au milieu de milliers d'autres.

Il se sentait insignifiant et invisible mais une personne l'avait remarqué et aurait voulu découvrir ce que cachait cet énigmatique garçon. Une personne semblait trouver Remus intéressant, mais ça il ne le voyait pas. Chaque tentative de cette personne pour l'approcher ou tenter de nouer contact se soldait par un échec. Remus était du genre farouche et fuyait ses semblables ( les élèves, pas les loups-garous ).

Sirius Black - car c'était de lui qu'il s'agissait - ne comprenait pas pourquoi son camarade de dortoir refusait le contact. Plusieurs fois, il avait abandonné James et Peter, ses deux inséparables, pour essayer de parler au jeune lycanthrope. Et plusieurs fois, il s'était heurté à un mur.

Mais cette fois, il avait décidé qu'il réussirait. Et pour cela, il avait employé les grands moyens. Il s'était enfermé dans le dortoir avec Remus.

-"Sirius, tu peux me laisser sortir, s'il te plaît ?

-Non.

-Mais… pourquoi ?

-J'aimerais que l'on parle. Ça fait six ans qu'on dort à côté l'un de l'autre et on ne s'est quasiment jamais parlé.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, tu as tes amis, alors pourquoi tu m'embêtes ?

-Je m'intéresse à toi. Tu es toujours tout seul. On dirait que tu as peur des gens.

-Je n'ai pas peur.

-Alors pourquoi tu t'isoles ?

-Je n'aime pas les gens.

-Tu… Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est comme ça. Et je n'ai pas envie de parler.

-Alors tu n'as qu'à m'écouter.

-Je préfèrerais aller à la bibliothèque…

-Et moi, je veux parler avec toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai l'impression que cette discussion tourne en rond. Je te l'ai déjà dit parce que je m'intéresse à toi. Tu m'intrigues si tu veux tout savoir. Personne ne connaît rien de ta vie, à part que tu es un excellent élève, beaucoup trop discret. Par exemple est-ce que tu as des frères et sœurs ?

-Non, je suis fils unique. Tu comptes me poser beaucoup de questions parce que j'ai mieux à faire que d'y répondre.

-Oui, j'en ai beaucoup et tu vas être obligé d'y répondre vu que tu ne peux pas sortir.

-Tu crois ça ? Alohomora. Alohomora. Alohomora ! Pourquoi, elle ne s'ouvre pas cette satanée porte ?

-Parce que j'ai utilisé une formule spéciale et il n'y a que moi qui peut jeter l'antisort.

-Sirius !

-C'est moi.

-Très drôle. Bon maintenant que tu t'es bien amusé, tu me laisse partir.

-Non, je t'ai dit, nous allons parler que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Pff…

-Allez, je n'ai jamais mangé personne. Tu n'as qu'à répondre à mes questions et si tu veux tu pourras m'en poser aussi. Tes parents sont sorciers tous les deux ?

-Je croyais que tu te moquais de la pureté du sang contrairement à ta famille…

-C'est le cas. C'est juste pour savoir. En fait je m'intéresse à la culture des Moldus. D'ailleurs, je compte m'acheter une moto dès que je sortirai de Poudlard. Alors ?

-Quoi ?

-Tes parents.

-Mon père est sorcier, ma mère, elle, est une Moldue.

-Comment s'appellent-ils ?

-John et Selene.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?

-Comment ça ?

-Ben, à quoi tu occupe ton temps libre ?

-Je lis.

-Tu ne fais quand même pas que ça.

-J'écris. Et je dessine un peu aussi.

-Rien d'autre ?

-Non.

-Tu supportes quelle équipe de Quidditch ?

-Aucune, je déteste ça.

-Comment peut-on détester le Quidditch…

-Très facilement.

-Bref. Y'a une fille qui te plaît ?

-Non. Je ne te retourne pas la question…

-Non, effectivement, ce n'est pas la peine. C'est quoi ces cicatrices que tu as sur le visage ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas !

-Pas la peine de t'énerver, je me demandais juste d'où elles viennent.

-Et bien tu vas te le demander encore longtemps, car je ne te le dirai pas. Et cette fois j'en ai vraiment marre alors tu me laisse sortir. Tout de suite !

-Juste une dernière question et après, promis, je te libère. Tu veux venir manger avec James, Peter et moi ?

-Non. Merci.

-Bon, d'accord. Une autre fois peut-être. Porta Obierta."

--

Plusieurs fois, Sirius revint à la charge, et, à chaque fois, Remus se confiait un peu plus. Il commençait à faire confiance au pot-de-colle qui servait de fils aîné aux Black.

-"Cette fois, tu n'as pas le choix, tu viens manger avec moi. Si tu veux on n'est pas obligé d'aller avec James et Peter, déclara Sirius, environ un mois après leur premier échange.

-Je pense qu'ils ne vont pas apprécier que tu les laisses tous seuls pour rester avec moi.

-J'ai le droit de manger avec qui je veux.

-Et tu n'as pas peur que si tu te montres avec moi, ta réputation de mec super populaire en pâtisse ?

-Non. Par contre, tu risque d'être moins "invisible", si on te vois en compagnie d'un Maraudeur. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'une jolie jeune fille te remarquera…

-Sirius, je ne suis pas comme toi. Je me moque que des filles me tournent autour ou non.

-Parce que tu ne sais pas l'effet que ça fait, mais une fois que tu y aura goûté, tu ne pourra plus t'en passer.

-Si tu le dis.

-Bon alors, tu viens, on y va."

Les deux jeunes hommes descendirent prendre leur repas dans la Grande Salle. Quand ils y entrèrent tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Et une seule question semblait flotter sur toutes les lèvres : que faisait Sirius Black avec ce, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Sirius Black, le garçon le plus populaire de l'école traînait avec un élément du décor ? Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre.

Ne prêtant pas plus attention aux regards indiscrets, ils se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondors.

-"Sirius ! Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

-J'ai promis à Remus de manger avec lui.

-Tu n'es pas obligé. Si tu veux, tu peux rejoindre tes amis. J'ai l'habitude d'être seul et ça ne me dérange pas.

-Non, j'ai dit que je le ferai alors tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement.

-Vous pouvez venir avec nous alors.

-Remus ? Tu veux aller avec James et Peter ou tu préfères qu'on reste tous les deux ?

-On peut s'approcher d'eux. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour faire la conversation.

-D'accord, y'a pas de problème."

Les deux garçons allèrent donc s'asseoir près de Potter et Pettigrow. Et à la grande surprise des deux derniers, Sirius parla quasiment uniquement à Remus. Il parvint même à le faire rire pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait. Puis, ils se rendirent en cours ensemble, et il s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, sous l'œil désapprobateur des deux meilleurs amis de Sirius.

-"Sirius, chuchota James.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi, tu viens pas avec nous ?

-Ça va, je suis pas perdu, je suis à la table juste derrière toi.

-Ouais, mais y'avais de la place à la mienne. Et d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ?

-Lui, c'est Remus. Et j'ai le droit d'avoir d'autres amis que toi et Pet'.

-C'est ton ami ?

-Oui.

-D'accord. Mais, ne nous oublie pas Worm' et moi, répondit James avant de se retourner vers le tableau.

-Je ne veux pas être la cause d'une dispute entre toi et tes amis.

-Remus, écoute-moi. Si je reste avec toi, c'est que j'en ai envie et James ou même Peter n'ont rien à dire, OK ? Mais tu pourrais accepter de leur parler et tu verrais qu'ils sont adorables. Tu pourrais devenir leur ami à eux aussi.

-Tu le pensais vraiment quand tu as dit que je suis ton ami ?

-Oui. J'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec toi. Tu essaieras de leur parler ?

-Oui, peut-être.

-Merci 'Mus.

-'Mus ?

-Euh, ça te gêne si je t'appelle comme ça ?

-Non. Mais il va falloir que je m'y habitue."

Le soir, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Sirius fait les "présentations" entre son nouvel ami et les deux autres garçons.

-"Tu es bien silencieux, Remus. Il ne faut pas être timide. On ne mord pas tu sais."

Tressaillement de Remus.

-"Ça va, 'Mus ?

-Oui.

-Alors comment êtes-vous devenus amis ?

-Sirius m'a enfermé dans le dortoir et m'a harcelé pour que je réponde à ses questions…

-Je reconnais bien là mon Sirius.

-Je ne suis pas "ton" Sirius, James.

-Mais si, t'es mon petit Sirius à moi.

-Oh, arrête !"

Les Maraudeurs passèrent la soirée à poser un nombre incalculable de questions au jeune loup-garou qui se montrait toujours très froid dans ses rapports aux autres. Mais, il consentit à passer un peu plus de temps avec ses trois camarades de dortoirs.

Néanmoins, le lendemain matin - c'était un samedi - Remus partit prendre son petit déjeuner sans attendre ni Sirius, ni les deux autres Maraudeurs.

-"Alors les gars, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de 'Mus ?

-Froid, distant, farouche, timide et légèrement agressif.

-Moi, je le trouve plutôt gentil, mais c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très causant.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu veux absolument devenir ami avec lui. Surtout que ça fait plus de six ans qu'on partage le même dortoir et que jusqu'à présent tu n'avais pas l'air de t'inquiéter de lui.

-J'ai changé.

-Comment ça ?

-Je me suis ouvert aux autres. Ce n'est pas un crime quand même ?

-Non, bien sûr. Mais c'est surprenant.

-Tout ce mystère qu'il laisse flotter autour de lui m'intrigue. Je veux savoir ce que ça cache.

-Alors c'est juste de la curiosité ? Quand tu auras découvert son secret - s'il en a un d'ailleurs, il est peut-être seulement timide - tu le laisseras tomber ?

-Non. Je m'intéresse vraiment à lui.

-Comment ça, tu t'intéresses à lui ?

-Ben, je m'intéresse à lui. Point barre.

-Il te plait ?, demanda James incrédule.

-En même temps, tout ce qui bouge est susceptible de plaire à Padfoot.

-Wormtail, on t'a pas sonné, alors tes remarques tu te les gardes pour toi, compris ?

-Ouais, ça va. Pas la peine de m'agresser non plus.

-Alors Sirius, il te plaît ?

-Peut-être un peu. Je ne sais pas moi, je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Ok, il est mignon et il a des yeux magnifiques mais après je ne sais pas s'il me plait. Bon, c'est pas que je veux vous presser mais j'ai faim. On descend ?

-Attends, j'ai pas encore pris ma douche.

-Et moi, je dois rejoindre Lily. Tu vas devoir y aller seul. Enfin, avec ton 'Mus.

-James !

-Ok, je retire ce que je viens de dire, mais va vraiment falloir que tu déjeune sans nous.

-On se retrouve plus tard alors.

-Ouais, à tout à l'heure."

Sirius partit donc seul en direction de la Grande Salle où il retrouva Remus plongé dans un livre de cours.

-"Salut 'Mus !

-Oh, salut Sirius.

-Ça va ?

-Mmm…

-Tu ne sors vraiment jamais de tes livres. À croire tu t'en es fait greffer un au bout du bras.

-Faut croire, oui.

-Je ne sais pas toi, mais j'ai une de ces énergie aujourd'hui. Ça te dirait d'aller voler avec moi après le petit-déjeuner ? Je sais que tu n'aime pas le Quidditch, mais juste un petit vol, uniquement pour le plaisir…

-Je ne sais pas trop voler…

-Tu voudrais que je t'apprennes ? Ça ne me pose pas de problème.

-Et James et Peter ? Tu vas encore les laisser tous les deux ? Ils vont finir par me détester à force d'accaparer leur meilleur ami…

-Tu sais James passe de plus en plus de temps avec Lily et Peter n'est pas de la meilleur compagnie quand il s'agit de voler. Allez dis oui, je t'en prie.

-Bon, d'accord. Mais c'est juste parce que je sens que tu vas me harceler toute la journée si je refuse.

-Tout à fait.

-Et pas trop longtemps, j'ai encore des devoirs à finir.

-Mais tu as tout le temps demain, 'Mus…

-Pff, t'es pénible Sirius. Vraiment.

-Je sais, mais j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux."

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils retournèrent dans leur dortoir pour chercher le balai de Sirius avant de se rendre au terrain de Quidditch.

-"Tu n'as qu'à emprunter ce balai, c'est le mieux pour apprendre à bien voler", avait dit le jeune Black en tendant à Remus un Comète 240.

Finalement, le loup-garou s'avéra être assez doué pour diriger un balai malgré ses dires. Quand il avait pris confiance en lui, Sirius lui avait proposé de faire une course qu'il avait accepté sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

-"Tu es vraiment rapide pour quelqu'un qui est sensé ne pas savoir voler… Je veux prendre ma revanche, mais d'abord on se repose un moment, ok ?

-Si tu veux.

-On n'a qu'à s'asseoir sur les gradins. Je peux te poser une question ?

-Depuis quand tu me demandes l'autorisation ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Clara Spread ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Parce qu'elle m'a parlé de toi quand je descendais prendre mon petit-déjeuner ce matin. Elle te trouve, attends que je retrouve ses mots… Ah oui "super craquant" et elle a ajouté que tu avais l'air fragile. Elle aimerait bien sortir avec toi apparemment.

-Elle n'est pas mon genre.

-C'est quoi ton genre ?

-Plus masculin.

-Tu aimes les filles masculines ?

-Non. J'aime les gars.

-Oh ! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais gay.

-Je ne te demande pas si ça te choque, ça serait étonnant venant d'un type qui se fout de savoir s'il couche avec une fille ou un mec.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt.

-J'en voyais pas l'utilité.

-Bon, on se refait une petite course.", dit Sirius en enfourchant son balai.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le jeune Black qui gagna. Puis, ils allèrent se laver dans les vestiaires où les douches étaient communes.

-Ça ne te dérange pas de te doucher avec un homo ?

-Non. Et je suis bi, donc ça serait plutôt le contraire. Enfin, je veux dire, je n'ai pas peur que tu me saute dessus ou une autre chose du même genre. Bref, je m'en fous que tu sois gay ou pas. Tout ce que je veux, c'est me laver. C'est tout.

-Alors pourquoi tu bafouilles et que tu rougis ?

-Je rougis pas.

-Non, bien sûr, c'est ma vision qui me joue des tours…

-'Mus ?

-Oui.

-C'est quoi toutes ces cicatrices ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais pas en parler. Et arrête de me regarder.

-Dommage.

-De quoi, dommage ?

-Tu as un corps très agréable à mater.

-Eh bien arrête quand même.

-Allez, tu ne vas pas me dire que ce n'est pas agréable d'être nu dans une douche avec ma seule compagnie.

-Ça me met mal à l'aise.

-Je ne te plais pas ?

-Sirius, tu plais à tout le monde…

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.

-Si tu me plais. Il faudrait que je sois très difficile pour ne pas te trouver attirant.

-Alors tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce que je t'embrasse.

-Euh…

-Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon."

Avant qu'il ait pu opposer la moindre objection, Remus vit Sirius s'approcher de lui et sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Une heure plus tard, ils remontèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

-"Vous étiez passés où ?

-On est allé voler un peu…

-Un peu ? Ça fait plus de trois heures que tu es parti Sirius.

-On a discuté aussi.

-De quoi ?

-Mais c'est quoi cet interrogatoire ? Un peu de tout et de rien.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez fait que discuter ? Parce que vous rougissez et que - je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué - mais vous avez échangé vos chemises les gars.

-On a pris une douche après avoir volé. On a pas fait attention quand on s'est rhabillé, c'est tout…

-C'est sûr, une douche c'est tellement perturbant qu'on ne reconnaît plus ses propres vêtements."

Pour couper court à la discussion qui s'annonçait longue, Remus embrassa Sirius.

-"Voilà, c'est assez clair comme ça ou vous avez besoin d'un dessin ?"

Finalement Remus Lupin n'était pas un garçon si farouche que ça.

* * *

_Alors ? Votre verdict ?_


End file.
